Gypsy life
by a scent of Chanel
Summary: Gypsy life is a love story, about two young wealthy boys, who meet each other at a hotel in their vacation. they are not famous, (though as you can see the one character is cody simpson) and they are quite normal, not emo, not cutting, just loving each other. I'm young so no hate please. idk. if its good anyways.


**Gypsy life.**

_I chuckled… "Stop it" ! i said , trying to look upset, but a huge grin forming in my throat. we just went to bed after a long evening out , and Alex got the idea , that I needed to be tickled ._

_He kept on going… "STOP IT " i said , laughing hard , as he tickled me trough my shirt ._

_"what are you going to do about it ?" he asked with a look in his eyes i couldn't quite identify .._

_i looked at him a little bit startled .. but eventually got my shit together .. sent him my most seductive look and said "what do you want me to do?"_

_We sat there in silence .. The airy white silk curtains waving softly in the night breeze.._

_the French doors to the balcony were open , and you could see the starry summer night sky through the light pieces of cloth that formed our only boundary to the cruel world outside… we usually stopped at this point , both of us wanting to , but none of us feeling ready to take that step …_

_He suddenly turned to me and looked intensely at me with his pretty ocean blue eyes … then suddenly, he pulled me closer to a deep and passionate kiss.. we had been together for a long time , but that kiss… it made my freaking guts twist .._

_Nothing like what we had done before. Our tongues twisting in a furious battle for domination… Him moaning softly from his throat. I thought … why not and even though it was harder than words can describe, i pulled away from the kiss. He whimpered at the sudden loss of contact_

_But then I started to nibble his neck softly as he ran his fingers down my spine. He bursted out Half moaning half groaning" OH MY GOD CODY"…I chuckled._

_I rolled over him elegantly, and switched the contact on the wall .. The crystal chandelier in the ceiling turned of.. Suddenly,it was kind of purple , the night sky colouring the room from the balcony ., the only light coming from the Manhattan skyline, our view revealed._

We had been living at The Waldorf Astoria for a month now, both of our parents out on business trips , knowing nothing except the bill ..

It was kind of nice , not having to be noticed , being out of public search light .

It was in one word , peaceful.

At the start we had booked a small room at the lower floors , but in the following weeks , we moved some floors up , this causing us eventually to move in to the empire suite , with its own sky balcony and a king-sized bed . Mostly we did it because of the bed… damn cody needed space in bed, it was like he intended to scoot as close to me as possible … this obviously ending up with me awakened every morning by his something sticking against my leg … I decided that we needed a bed where I could escape sometimes, even though I didn't mind that kind of near contact from Cody, not at all actually.

* * *

(alex)

We had actually met at this very hotel a couple of years back , we arrived at the same time and as I stood watching him mesmerized as he sat back straight elegantly swung in one of the armchairs .

He read a book , and looked serious but sometimes cracking a smile .. the prettiest smile I had ever seen , pearly white , and surrounded by the most fantastic delicious pouty lips .

Suddenly he looked up from the book , straight at me. ME… His eyes were amazing , his brows delicate, and his hair, oh that hair.. soft blonde hair, twisted up in an elegant quiff.

I froze, as he …checked me out? Oh god!

I had to look cool so I did something I had never done before .. I winked at him ..

After that I just stood there and watched him , a million thoughts running through my head .

Then suddenly he smiled a warm and fond smile.. Looking into my eyes. Winking back , even biting his freaking lip .

I awkwardly waved at him and smiled a shy smile , looking at the polished marble floor.

He laughed sweetly and warm , and waved back .

Then he pulled out a pair of black retro reading glasses from his travelling bag and started reading the book again .. omg .. reading glasses … he looked so fucking cute.

Like nerdy , but those nerds who work out, and you'd like to fuck .

Then our elevator came and I left the lobby with my parents.

A couple of days went by, where I was always at the public areas of the hotel, hoping to catch a glimpse of him. Day three I gave up, I wasn't here for pleasure anyways … my parents didn't know , but the hotels ballroom would be host to one of the famous Gatsby parties, and I had been invited to come as a guest but also to accompany my friend adelaide, on the piano . I had changed into my suit , but it was almost eight o clock and I was about to be late .

Half running in the hallway lost in my own thoughts and looking at my watch, I crashed hard into a wall ….

I heard a muffled scream of laughter , and quite right .

Besides me the middle elevators doors opened , and revealing . as I hoped so , the blonde angel from the lobby .

* * *

(cody)

I heard a bling , and then a thump .. the doors opened fully , and revealed no other than the brownie coloured eyes with a body , who I had the pleasure of meeting in the lobby .

I had been searching for him three whole days , nothing.

He was like the wind , suddenly he was just gone , not to be found again , or so I thought…

Well as I was saying , I heard a thump , and a muttered "oh lord" spoken with an elegant sexy british accent .

I screamed of laughter but held my hands in front of my mouth hoping he wouldn't hear me .

He did , and he saw me to … I blushed hard , and looked down .

Omg cody , what and elegant second impression , he must think you're a jerk .

The doors started to close , and I just looked at the suit clothed pile of sex standing in front of me horrified .

Then elegantly , he stopped the doors , with a sliding movement , looked at me smiling , and asking politely , "Gatsby party?"

I melted right there ….

I don't know how long I stood there , but he started to raise a perfectly plucked eyebrow.

His smile fainting a bit , eyes asking .

"are you allright?" he asked .

"Umm yeah sure"

"good, were you going to the Gatsby party or what ?"

I wanted to do those lips so bad ..

"umm yeah sure" damn it cody you idiot , get it together !

"Im Alex by the way" he said politely, and extended his hand .

"Hi im cody" I said and took his hand and shook it .

He had soft hands , I wondered what he could do with them …

"so shall we go?"

"umm , yes I guess so ?"

"Empire ballroom right ?"

"excactly" he said smiling that pearly white smile again and omg ..

I must have stared cause he asked again.

"should we go?"

"ooh yes of course" I said , chuckling and trying to act cute.

He looked at his watch, witch by the way, must have been very expensive, it looked so classy, he looked so classy.

Anyhow, he looked horrified, and quickly excused himself , and started running fastly down the hallway , I half yelled after him "watch out for the waaalls.!"

I heard the sweetest laughter from the other end of the hallway , and started to walk towards my ballroom . Smiling like a goof.

* * *

(Alex)

I hit the wall…hard.

"oh lord" I said , worrying that my perfectly styled Gatsby hair might have taken damage in the crash .

then I heard a bling and no other than my long lost blonde angel was revealed.

We talked and introduced our selves , it was a bit awkward because he was kind of slow answering . And actually a bit staring I noticed

Then I looked away from my sight of dreams , to check the time ..

I was busy , very very busy .

I had to be on stage in like three minutes , and I had to do makeup and omg I had to run away from a fucking angel.

I said that I had to go , and started running , he yelled something after me , and I just laughed thinking , that I wouldn't seem like a freak then.

I hurried in backstage where Adelaide was already lying posing on the grand piano that I was suppose to play .

Hi Darling I yelled , while running towards makeup.

They fixed my faintly damaged Gatsby hair, and gave me some foundation on , this event was going to be send live on mtv, so I had to look good.

I sat on the piano bench , wich was fastened to the piano , so the stage crew could roll me and miss. Goldman out on the stage while I played the piano and rolled …

It was huge .. 3 metres at least , a Steinway D model.

I had never played so big a piano before and thinking about that cody might be amongst the audience I started to worry if I could handle such a monstrosity, and not make a huge mistake in front of cody , and Adelaide must have felt my anxiety .

"don't worry honey, who is he ?"

she could read me like a fucking open book .

"his name is cody and hes so cute and hot and omg !" I said

"We are on in thirty"! a stage crew yelled.

I sound tested the piano briefly .. damn it sounded good.

"don't you worry" she said and smiled

"thanks" I said and concentrated on my scales.

The intro tunes Started to play behind the curtains, and you could hear the audience clap excited.

I took a deep breath, and put on my best toothpaste/business smile..

"you know its really creepy when you do that alex"

"what"? I asked her .

"wear that mask , so cold and pro. Even I cant do that , and you're only fifteen ."

"comes with the life" I answered simply , and smiled my scary smile ,

"three! Two! One!

We were announced , " Alexander dauphine Montgomery and Adelaide dufour goldman!

The curtains rolled of , we were rolled out and a spotlight was directed on us .

The audience was thrilled .

I violently hit the keys of the piano , and it sounded oh so ever perfect , the crew was ecstatic over the perfect appearance .

Adelaide had recently been announced as the most promising artist of the year and was currently on tour.

I kept looking briefly at the audience when I could , and quite right , at the back of the ballroom , I saw his golden locks …

We played a few more songs, but all I could think of was him.

Then i rounded of , and some jazz orchestra came on stage .

I said goodbye to Adelaide , and left for the actual party .

Of course searching for cody.

* * *

(Cody)

I arrived just to hear the sound of the artists to be announced , I searched for alex, only to find him sitting at a huge grand piano, on stage …

Apparently his full name was Alexander … god that was hot!

Alexander and cody … I don't know why I said that , I just had to hear it ..

They began playing , and sitting there elegantly at the piano ,he played it perfectly. And there was something hot about a boy playing an instrument , so well and skilled.. made me wonder how he would play me ..

I watched him mesmerized.

Sitting there with his perfect smile , something twisted inside me ..

I watched him get rolled of stage, and feeling a little sting in my heart as I saw him disappear made me wonder if he liked me to?

"Hi Cody" someone who sounded like , well Alexander..said

god , I loved that name .

"Hi Alexander!"

I said smiling ..

He…..hugged…me..!

Omg !

He smelled so fucking great Chanel or definitely Dior , and his hair was perfect , and his suit made his bum look so…don't go there, I thought to my self.

"You were so good up there"! I said .

He blushed.

"thank you Cody .. that's so nice of you"

He bit his freaking lip.

"so umm , would you like to go somewhere a little bit more peaceful"?

he said gesturing his arm around the crowded noisy ballroom.

"yes thank you !" I said smiling relieved .

finally I thought , getting him alone was the only thing I wanted since I first saw him in the lobby.

"soo, were a bit to young for the bar , my parents are occupied in our suite , but I heard there is a swimmingpool on the roof"

And so we went up there , we laughed and drank vanilla coke , and just talked , he was so nice and totally down to earth.

He told me that he was actually kind of old fashion , and loved black and white pictures , he said there was something deep and nonchalant about them (omg he was smart to)

I smiled at him and said I found it really cute that he was so honest.

Actually I found most of the stuff he did cute, or absolutely adorable.

We ended up kissing and pushing each other in the pool , laughing and then, kissing some more .

Eventually we got each others numbers talked some more , and went to our suites , texted each other goodnight , and slept.

The next morning I woke up , I had a date with Alex , we were going to the hotels restaurant , and down there , we ended up asking each other both awkwardly at the same time , if we should like , be boyfriends .. it was all very cute and sweet and . not like we were ever going to hit a rough patch.

We spend every wakened moment together at the hotel , and when I had to leave , he kissed me hugged me and grabbed my butt lightly , I loved it .

He said that I could never ever be hurt , and that he wanted to take care of me , and if anyone tried to hurt me ever , he would kill them .

And then he said the prettiest thing I had ever heard "I love you cods"

I just smiled, and kissed him hard, smiling in the kiss.

"I love you to Alex I do".

My car arrived, and I felt the tears in my eyes.

Goodbye he said, and let his fingertips touch my cheek, I got Goosebumps and almost started to cry.

Then I sat in the car and watched as he got smaller and smaller standing at the front entrance, looking so abandoned.

At some point , we decided to meet up at the hotel again , he called me after a long time were our relationship consisted of skype calls , and daring selfies.

I actually kinda liked the daring selfies .. he always send black and white pictures, because he was kind of old fashion he had told me once, and I loved him for it .

His eyes was given some sort of special glow when they turned black and white .

And his skin … oh the skin , black and white makes you look so naked , and that was exactly what he took advantage of ..

I on the other hand , always used my creamy skin as a teaser…

Sometimes I would just send him a picture of my skin … not telling him wich part of it that it was.

He loved it he said. And usually guessed it, he knew my body surprisingly well.

At some point it even got to a live striptease on Skype .

I had placed the pc at a sun chair at our pool , and just called Alex , when he answered I had stayed underwater , and suddenly started rising up the stairs… pretending that he wasn't there , I had started to "change" in wich I mean , actually doing a reversed stripshow , as I was only wearing swimming trunks, and then pleasure myself at the pool ..

My parents weren't home so, I could pretty much do what I wanted, I could hear alex moan at the other end of the line , and saw him lying in his room , doing himself, it was actually incredibly hot.

His hair was a mess, and I could see his toned stomach going up and down , with his rapid breathing .. his abs showing , and as he finally came with a loud grunt , his back arched up from the bed , and I caught a good glimpse of his surprisingly well tanned and even more well trained butt.

I had started by putting on s&m by rihanna on the stereo I had taken with me , and then started to slowly move my hips back and forth biting my lips, and flashing my blue eyes as much as possible because I knew I could make Alex hard , just by blinking slowly and seductive .. damn he had a thing for eyes .

But that was the past now

So here we were. In the bed of the empire suite , clothed .

It had gone like this the past couple of weeks ,

Alex and I snugging the fuck out of each other going borderline sexually and almost naked but then stopping cause we were like 16 , none of us wanting to lose our virginity yet so yeah that was it, raw kisses and touching, maybe watching a movie , and then going to bed cuddling , but at some point you get tired of cuddling.

So I looked at him. Mesmerized not understanding why I had been waiting with this for so long, I could see his perfect blue eyes, they glimpsed liked a thousand diamonds.

He looked at me, as if he was searching for answers, maybe a confirmation, or a simple yes you may … Longing for a more erotic touch, than cuddling.

And then it hit me.

I reached over, wrapped his legs around my waist, and took of his shirt, admiring his very toned abs, and creamy skin.

He looked at me suddenly smiling goofily. I hugged him tightly , and with my hand I rubbed small circles on his back with the other I held his cheek ,as I kissed him passionately , and rough , lying him down on the bed .

Sitting on top of him, a small "o" escaped his mouth as I started out roughly by kissing him with a lot of tongue , scraping his wonderful abs with my nails .

We both stopped for just a second , then smiled , and went back to business.

That night was the best night of my life.

I have been told that it wasn't like in the books or the movies.

But it was , it was utterly magnificent .

We did it three times, and then lying cuddling , hands on each others waists , him rubbing my stomach , and kissing my nose .

I fell a sleep happy.

Reality struck next morning , as none of us could walk.

He was lying there , all quiet and pretty , with his brown hair and his thick eyelashes.

It had been dark last night ,, so I gently sneaked under the cover , at the same time I lifted the sheets I also admired his toned abs , and his tanned chest , damn I was lucky .

I couldn't see them last night so snickering to myself I moved all close to his ..ass.. forgetting that we were both naked.

He mumbled something like "not now , sleeping ."

"Cuddle with me ."

I chuckled and then placed my hand on his hip , and started to massage his neck .

It was nice .. it was all nice .

I started to draw a path from his chest , down his abs , circling around every single one .

He smiled half asleep .. and it made me fall in love all over again .

Suddely I felt an urge to protect him from everything bad in the world .

And then a bigger urge to pleasure him , and hear him moan and twist again.

And so I snickered , took a last look at his gorgeous face , and dug down under the comforter , deciding to wake him up , with something a little special .

I started to kiss a pass from his lower inner thigh , and upwards .

I felt him squeak as I suddenly came up to the more erogenous zone .

He was still half a sleep , but slowly coming out of his doze.

He suddenly ripped of the comforter, and with a scared look in his eyes asked "Cody!? What on earth are you doing!?"

I smirked at him , and quickly got up and kissed him .

He backed of a little surprised, but gave in .

I went down again and answered him simply.

"giving you a blowjob , what does it look like ?"

I looked at his now, pretty hard member , and looked up at the pretty face with the horrified expression .

Then I told him to close his eyes .

He did as he was told , and as I took him in my mouth , he arched his back and muttered exploding with pleasure "ohmyfuckinggod cody , were did you learn that !?"

I went up again slowly , and released his head with a little "plop" as I looked into his eyes .

"im more than pretty blue eyes" I answered smiling .

"whaauuum"

"ooh god yes!" he said as I went down on him , I doubted if he was talking about my eyes anymore.

I did the same as yesterday , and let my nails scrape his abs , as I licked the side of his dick .

He seemed to like it , because he moaned loudly . his voice filling with pleasure .

He pulled me up in my hair , took me by my shoulders , and dragged me up his naked torso , causing me to eventually crash into his lips .

A furious kiss , making me hard as well .

He kissed me , but didn't give me access to his mouth , I let my tongue brush his upper lip , and even though he made a surprised and satisfied moan , he didn't let me in .

I reached down , and simply took him in my hand .

His mouth shaped into a surprised "O"

And I took advantage , not wasting time , I lunged at him , and started exploring his velvety mouth, suddenly I felt him tensing up , and went down on him again .

I took him down to the rod , and felt him arch up , as I moaned around his dick .

"oooh….uuuhh…cody ..im .. coming .. aahh..

"then come" I said giving him a naughty look.

He came on his chest , looking into my eyes .

I didn't even touch him …

"ohh well.. would you look at that huh ?"

"Mmmmm" was the only thing alex could answer with his eyes half closed , flushed as hell , a pleasured smile playing on his lips.

I decided to see how much he could take , and slowly started downwards and up , licking his sweet salty cum up , and eventually swallowing it , and then kissed him .

"what made you come"? I asked a bit surprised

He looked at me smiling but serious .

"your eyes"

I blushed .. hard.

"aaww hon'"

"What!" I asked looking at my legs

he pulled up my chin

"I love your eyes" he said , dead serious.

I smiled goofily.

"I love YOU" he said.

"I love you to "

We laid down and hugged , snugging and cuddling .

At some point I fell as sleep.

I woke up feeling a loss , as the bed was empty .

The room was a bit chilly, and I saw that the doors that led to the balcony, was open

And outside Cody stood.

He looked out over the city.

I stood up , and walked out on the balcony , hugging him from behind , caressing his abs.

"hey you" he said and chuckled.

"well hello" I said and dug into his silky soft blonde hair.

He turned around to face me .

"why do you look so serious" I asked worried.

His brows was knitted together , and his eyes were distant .

"you know alex, love , this cant be forever – he said worried

"what" I asked confused and scared.

"we cant hide like this forever" he said

"omg I thought you were going to break up I said" shaking from relief

"what no ? never .. ! " he said half chuckling , and hugged me tightly .

"im not letting go of you I said" trying to sound serious , but smiling stupidly

"well" he said and laughed "then I guess ill just have to carry you back to bed "

he said , and scooped me up bridal style

"heey!" I said surprised , but liking the comfort of his strong arms .

"what" he asked smiling his bright smile , looking deep at me with his ocean blues

"nothing" I muttered and buried myself in his neck , starting to nibble him .

"aaahh .. ummm ..uuuh . Alex dear …"  
"yes love" I answered teasingly

"I, umm , I cant open the door ..could you maybe stop for a sec. ?"

"never" I said and chuckled"

"then it looks like well be doing it outside huh?" I asked

"doing what" cody asked , still fumbling with the stupid handle, that I locked so I had an excuse.

"fuck" I said simply looking into his eyes.

"ooooh noo , I am not having sex with you on the balcony , its not even remotely sexy" I answered trying to sound convincing .

"sure"? Alex asked , starting to circle his right hand around my dick , while he ran the other through my hair , massaging my scalp.

"uuuuuh" I moaned low.

Then I gently sat Alex down on the balcony marble tiles.

I sat down myself to .

"what are you doing?" he asked .

I realized that I had been sitting with my eyes closed , waiting for him to massage me again .

"umm.. I don't know"? I tried .

"Well I do " alex said

he scooped elegantly over towards me , and started massaging my back and scalp again , as I lost myself in ecstasy thinking about how I would thank him , he started to come closer down my spine, eventually massaging something quite different.

"oh" I simply stated

he chuckled .

"uuuuuh alex" I said , coming closer than I wanted to on a balcony .

"don't worry" he said.

"just enjoy " he whispered suddenly very close to my ear.

I fucking shuddered.

Then he swung himself on my lap , starting to move his hips .. he captured my lips in a wet kiss about same time my eyes shut and I saw a bright white light.

I came on Alex's chest .

"ooh" he said surprised..

"yeeahh" I said apologizing

"hadn't expected it yet" he said and bursted out laughing .

I kissed him to make him shut up.

"ummggg heyy " he tried ..

"sooooo" he said with a triumphing look in his lovely brownies ..

"Sooo" ? I said questioning .

"guess who just had sex on the balcony "

I laughed hard and unlocked the door

"you know sometimes I like you so much alex " I said laughing

we got dressed , and went down to the restaurant , I walked behind Alex , enjoying his lovely behind .

"Stop staring we are in public " he said in front of me , not even looking back .

"what? ummm I didn't"

he cut me of " you were drooling cody dear"

I just shrugged it of, and kept walking.

Smiling of course.

"well you cant blame me " I said trying to smooth out

he turned around , and hugged me tightly

I just patted him on the back awkwardly.

"Umm Alex .. what is this?"

"youre just so nice to me cody!" he said .. smiling

"Youre welcome ,I guess?"

he hang on a few seconds more , then let go , kissing my cheek.

I blushed a bit.

(Alex)

We arrived to the morning dining room, it was basically a big hall , with a buffet at one end , and small round tables with linen cloths on .

In the middle a big chandelier hung .

We did something new, walking into the room .. hand in hand

I liked it , and we did earn some "awws" and smiles here and there , as we walked to our table.

As we sat down , cody adorably ordered hot chocolate as usual .

I had pear juice.

I had a thing for pear juice

And I thought that cody might would have a thing for chocolate.. I would definitely keep that in mind .

I walked up to the buffet , and even though I wasn't a huge morning person , it looked seriously delicious .

I settled on a light plate , with some melon and a croissant , thinking that it looked kind of stylish , but still kept my skinny look.

I went back to our table and slowly started to eat some of the croissant , looking sexy I hoped.

Cody came back with a huge plate , filled with bacon grilled tomatoes , and scrambled eggs.

On the side , a porcelain bowl filled with ketchup.

I just looked at him blankly , sipping my pear juice out of the martini glass

"umm I was hungry" he stated noticing my disapproving looks .

"I see that.." I said

"do you want to like .. taste ?"

"noo"

I stood up , took his plate and sat him down at the table.

"eat" I said smiling at him

he had been standing awkwardly at our table for almost a minute , and I didn't know if he would sit down without help .

"its fine" I stated as he still looked at me , probably seeking for my approvance.

he dug in

"as long as you keep that ass of yours so tight as it is now , I don't really care what you stuff inside " I said with a low seductive voice

"as long as its only me of course" I added looking him straight in the eyes , with a look that said , "when we are done with breakfast, im going to give you something else to chew"

he almost choked on his stupid eggs.

"and stop that" I said , letting him know that massaging my inner thigh at the breakfast table was not appropriate, still with a glimpse in my eye , that told , that I maybe wouldn't stop him if he continued.

He stopped though, looking a bit embarrassed.

"I still like you" I said kissing his cheek , making him go all tomato red.

He sipped his chocolate and looked all cute and omg.

I started to wonder how I would seduce him after breakfast.

Eating my croissant, and small talking with Cody , an evil plan formed in my mind .

(cody)

As we finished breakfast, Alex began flirting roughly with me , and smiling a weird smile…

I wasn't quite sure how to act.

He continued to whisper dirty things to me , and I wasn't quiet use to not being in charge , not that I wasn't loving each and every second of it .

He continued as we walked towards the lobby , by slipping his hand longer and longer down my waist.

At the end I had to stop him , because we were in public, and I was getting kind of hard .

"umm , aaahh… ooh! Aleeex , would you aaah stop that ah"

"why" he asked laughing a smile , you could identify as "shut up"

As we reached the elevators , and stepped into one , he violently pushed me into the elevators back wall , and pushed the red button with a stop sign on it , he didn't waste any time , and went down to his knees immediately .

"ALEX!?"

"what are you doing !"

He shot me a dirty dirty look and smirked

"im doing you in an elevator what does it look like ?"

"Seriously cant you wait?" I said as he was undoing my belt buckle

"nope not never"

"I want you now " he said and made me shiver

I took him up to eye level again and starred into his wonderful eyes.

"gosh I like you so much" I said and smiled at him

"I know" he said smirking , but in a loving way

he pulled me closer and grapped my ass tightly

"well hello" I said , as I felt his growing erection against my leg.

He blushed hard

"well maybe I wasn't the one who needed something" I said and went down on my knees

I undid his belt buckle with my teeth , and felt him visibly shiver of pleasure.

I slowly started to mouth him in his boxers , and then looked up at him , laughed , and pressed the red button again . the elevator started with a buzz again .

He just looked at me questioning

Then angry

Then terrified , as the elevators "bling" was heard , and the doors started to open .

"Cody!"

"yes Alex dear?" I said , as if nothing had happened .

"you're not just going to leave me blue balled are you ?!

I chuckled and pulled his pants up making sure , I touched his naked thigh as I went up.

"I think we'll just wait a bit I said , and pulled him out of the elevator towards our suite.

(ALEX)

I was so close at getting a blowjob.

So close.

"umm cody?"

"Yes" he said as he put the keys on the mahogany table in the entryway.

"I was just wondering " … "if" . "you know" . I was sure that I was red as a firetruck in my head now.

He was lying on the sofa in the sitting room .

"alex the maid is here. No "

and cody was quite right , in our bedroom a woman in a blue uniform was putting on new sheets .

I blushed a bit remembering what cody and I did to make those sheets so dirty last night .

"Soo.."

I said crooking an eyebrow up , then I catwalked over to the sofa , and jumped on top of cody ,

Whispered in his ear .. "you cant stop me anyways"

I sucked his neck , and suddenly hit his sweet spot.

"oooh Alex, right there yeah!" he bursted out.

We both laughed and I kissed him simply on the lips .

Then I went to the piano.

One thing I always loved about travelling was that in the bigger suites of a hotel , there was almost always a grand piano.

I sat down on the bench , looked briefly at the keys , placed my fingers at the correct chords , and started to play "love you like a love song"

I looked straight out into the air , and enjoyed the feeling , it had been a while since I last played .

Suddenly I heard cody start to sing , "I , I love you like a love song baby"

God , I thought , he had the voice of an angel !

I quickly changed the mood to ARTPOP !

God I loved that song , so did cody apparently , as he sang without shame "a hybrid can withstand these thing !" "my artpop could mean anything!"

Damn that boy could sing .

I started to hit the lower keys , just to challenge him a bit , his voice went from a light teenage boys tone , to suddenly be dark and seductive , then I hit the high octaves , he sounded like a real California surfboy , damn it I liked that version of him .

I quickly left the piano , and jumped on him , not caring if the maid was here , though I thought that she had left , during our little song contest .

Should we take this in the bedroom , or are you desperate to doing it on the piano .

"hmm lets see, we just got new sheets , so it would be nice and comfortable , but on the other side, we could spare them for tonight …" he said with a smirk on his pretty face.

I ran a hand trough his blonde soft hair, then I wrapped his legs around my waist and said "piano it is then"

He chuckled

I captured him in a dirty kiss , it was rough and all teeth .

"mmm" cody moaned

I somehow got him placed on the piano , and we started doing our thing .

I massaged his nipple , and began to undress him , starting with his shirt , and then until he only had boxers on .

I stood still fully dressed , and he laid down on the piano , and observed enjoying as I stripped , to my boxers ..

"Sooooo"

"what do you want" I asked seductive.

"I want you" he said and made me swallow

"im perfectly aware of that" I said laughing

"but umm how" ? I asked laughing maybe a bit nervously .

then he just pulled me up on the piano , kissed me , and laid there looking at me , with his perfect ocean blue eyes .

(CODY)

I laid there almost naked on the piano and enjoyed the sight of Alex's lovely upper body.

Then I kissed him gently , and started to climb on top of him .

He looked at me questioning , but then realized what I was doing .

He closed his eyes "noooo alexander , I want to be able to see you" I said .

He didn't open his eyes , so I stopped molesting his nipples .

He huffed in frustration and opened his eyes " happy?"

"Very" I said, and rewarded him by biting his neck making him moan low.

"Lets see if we can find your kink" I whispered dirty.

"what no ?!" he said .

"to late already on it"

I tried my way but nothing really seemed to turn him more on .

"please then just tell me" I said after five minutes of frustrating search of every inch of his body (that was quite fun though)

"YOU" he stated simply

"you turn me on cody , your eyes , your ass , your dick your hair" he said

"really " I asked , all baffled and blushing"

"Yeah" he said smiling .

"well then it looks like ill have to give you what you want"

"do me" he said chuckling

"umm alex , I was kinda thinking , you know …"

"yeah" he said looking confused

"if you could do me instead"

"umm , hahaha sure" he said , a bit startled.

"well lets get onto it" he said

he was so sweet when he was nervous.

He dragged my head down , and kissed me smiling in the kiss .

His tongue swiping my upper lip sometimes.

I drew a path , my breath gosting his abs , and then reached his dick.

It was semi hard , but still surprisingly big.

He ran a hand through my soft hair .

I took him in my mouth . and he moaned , he was not the only one ..

I did take very much pleasure from satisfying Alex.

And the sound of his deep moan coming from the very same throat that I … don't go there cody.

I obviously gave myself a huge boner, with that thought…

And not being able to wait any longer , I rose up from alex's dick with a small "plop"

He fucking whimpered.

I kissed him briefly and laid down on the piano, and spread my legs , closing my eyes.

….after some two minutes, nothing had happened, and I looked up , only to see alex , blushing harder than I had ever seen before.

"oooh honey ? whats wrong?" I said worried.

He looked down and I had to pull him up from the chin with a calm hand.

He looked into my eyes looking humiliated

"umm its just because..ooh this is so stupid.." he said stumbling over his muttered words.

"its okay alex , what is it ?"

"its just, I don't really know how to do"

"do what?" I asked , and then remembered.

"omg im so sorry I said"

I had forgotten that all the times alex and I did it , I had been doing .. well .. the thing .

And this was Alex's first time with .."it"..

"aaww honey" I said apologizing and kissed him on the nose.

I found some condoms and some lube in the drawer in the bedroom.

And walked back to the piano . lifting him up and wrapping his legs around my waist.

"umm cody ? what are you doing" he said and chuckled .. I liked when he chuckled.

"ooh well I just remembered that you were about to take my anal virginity, and I was certainly not going to let that happen on a piano" I said joking , and he chuckled , burying his face in my hair.

I actually took him to the bedroom, because I knew that it would be to much for him to do it such an "unsafe place" the first time .

The bedroom was like our safe room . we could be our selves in there , and do stuff, we couldn't do anywhere else .

We entered the room , and suddenly alex jumped down

"hey?" was all I could say , before he pushed me roughly in the chest and I fell backwards on the bed

"im in charge now cody" he said , with a seductive voice .

he surprised me , I had never seen him like this before.

He rolled on the condom , and lubed himself with steady strokes , he started to moan weakly , and as my hands crept down to my soon to be exploding erection he jumped on top of me fast as a lightning , and pinned me by the wrists so I couldn't touch my self .

"I thought I said I was in charge now"he said

he bend down , and bit my neck . I fucking whimpered .

"OOOHH fuck ALEX!"

"I need you now" I said.

"prep"? he asked smiling .

"maybe a little bit" I said , thinking that since this was my first time , I might as well be prepared as much as possible .

I spread my legs as he lubed his index finger with elegant movements .

He reached down to my entrance , sat on top of me , and kissed me deeply as he slid one finger in . I opened my eyes wide . a feeling like never before . pleasure , but mixed with sweet pain .

It was magnificent.

(ALEX)

seeing cody spread his legs for me made me have to take a deep breath , I just needed to get over the fact that this boy was mine, and I was about to do him.

I sat on top of him , and enjoyed the warm feeling of him as I entered his ass

He moaned sweetly , and I almost chuckled, because even though we were doing something very naughty and all , he looked so innocent.

"are you still okay babe?" I asked worrying

"aaaw ummm yeah sure , please umm whoooa" he said having trouble producing a proper sentence .

"oh my god cody , youre simply the hottest thing in the world!" I said kinda laughing

"auummm whats so ooooh funny aah" he said closing his eyes as I began retracting the finger

"god cody you are totally gone , I don't get why I didn't do this any time before"

He started to creep his hands down towards my semi hard boner, and started pumping it , I totally lost it , never knew a hand could feel so good.

"oooh god cody , aah!"

"told ya" he said a little mumbling

"are you ready" I asked

"umm yeah I think so" he said smiling goofily at me

I bend down and kissed his nose .

His hand slid up and down my back , deciding to pull me slowly, oh so slowly ,by the neck , into a wet and long kiss .

I love you he said , as I pushed trough his entrance . The feeling was ecstatic , he was so tight and warm and just perfect .

Apparently the prep had worked , cause he looked like he was enjoying it to its fullest to .

I started to move slowly , and he moaned so sexy I was almost fainting right there .

"whaaaum aah ooooh uuh omg ummg harder" he said mumbling moaning and sweaty.

"what did you say hun?" I asked not being able to understand this new language he was suddenly speaking.

"uuh HARDER!" he suddenly yelled as I hit his sweet spot , and his back arched up from the bed .

I moaned and enjoyed watching him twist and crinkle on the sheets .

Then I started thrusting a little harder , afraid to break him if I did any harder.

"uuh yeah right there alex!" he cried out .

he suddenly opened his eyes wide , starred right into my eyes , pulled me down and without blinking said dead serious "HARDER"

"umm uuh I don't know if that's a good idea cods , its your first time and all .

he showed a side of him I had never seen before, and said in a dangerous low, sexy and fucking seductive voice

"alexander give me what I want or I will seriously take it"

I thought that this could be interesting and smirked to him as I said

"whatcha gonna do about it" faking his adorable Australian accent …

He answered by pulling me up in sitting position , him sitting on top of me , and then starting to bounce hard , moaning from pleasure … I seriously couldn't take it anymore

"whaaaaum uuuh cody ! im im .. im gonna cum !"

he just kissed me hard , and I came inside him .

I slumped down on the bed , and same time he came out over my chest .

He wasn't finished yet apparently , and as a final ace in his sleeve , he looked up at me , bit his lip , and started to lick his own cum of my stomach until he reached my lips and captured them in a sweet salty kiss .. omg , he hadn't swallowed yet !

I kinda liked it …

He just pulled out from the kiss and smirked at me … his facial expression screaming "I told you so"

"that was hot" I just concluded

"mmhm yeah" he said sounding both tired and very satisfied .

I rose up from the bed , and walked over to tuck him in with pillows and blankets .

I held his cheek with one hand while kissing him , and drove the other trough his soft blonde hair ..

Then I laid down on the bed myself , and scooped under his blankets ..

"hey" he said just demonstrative not really serious…

I kissed his neck and started massaging his scalp

"okay fine" he said chuckling and let me push up against his naked ass anyways.

Then I fell asleep

(CODY)

I woke up to an empty bed … feeling utterly alone .

Then I heard a muffled sound from the bathroom , I got out of bed , and put on the morning robe alex had thrown on the floor last night .

It sounded like someone crying and puking , I got very confused and concerned , and rushed out on the bathroom , only to find alex sitting on the floor looking like shit , black under his eyes and smelling not of his usual Chanel scent , but puke and tears.

"omg Alex what's going on" I asked scared

"I don't feel so well Cody" he said , and began crying as he said my name

"I don't feel well at aaaaaaaaaaall!" he said starting to cry uncontrollably .

I rushed over to him and pulled him to my chest , whiping his tears away again and again .

After a good five minutes , he was dried out , and I thought that I could ask him now

"what's wrong Alex honey?" I said in a soft voice trying to calm him down.

"I don't know" he said in a small and raspy voice .

"well, I think we should get you to bed now" I said looking into his eyes .

"thankyou cody" he said almost crying again I could hear.

I lifted him up from the bathroom floor, and carried him to the bed , where I gently laid him down , and tucked him in under the blankets.

I started to walk out of the room but alex mumbled something to me ..

"cgraghn I hhuave some ot late" he said very dizzy and half asleep ..

"what did you say honey?" I asked my poor love.

"can I please have some hot chocolate" he said as he gathered the small pieces of himself

"oh, well of course sweetheart" I said smiling at him .

(ALEX)

I woke up half past two in the night, feeling horrible , Cody was asleep and I didn't want to wake him up.

I went to the bathroom and sat down on the floor besides the toilet, I felt a bit nauseous, and had a headache.

At around six , I started puking and crying , I didn't know what was wrong with me, but I felt seriously bad ..

I don't know when , but suddenly Cody was standing in the doorway looking at me , he said something to me but I don't remember what , then he lifted me into the bed , it was the safest feeling in the world , being carried in his strong arms , he had once promised to take care of me always , and he kept that promise.

I remember being tucked in under the warm blankets , and Cody gently kissing my forehead , then I asked him if I could get hot chocolate , and he left the room , after that I fell into a deep sleep.

I woke up to something I hadn't tried before , the lights in the suite was on , they were damped , but they were on …

It actually looked very elegant, but it certainly didn't help my headache to get better.

It was very quiet, and I saw a post it note on the big round mahogany table in the middle of the bedroom.

A rose lied next to it.

My heart started beating faster .

I was worried.

I was very scared.

Same second I took the note , the doors to the sitting room opened, I froze.

I don't know why, it just scared the fuck out of me to be honest.

"oh hey hun, youre up , that's good" cody said while rolling a cart with hot chocolate and cookies in , there was a small rose in a vase besides the plate with cookies .

I took a deep breath and started moving again.

"I thought you left me " I said and started to cry , cramping the note in my hand .

cody rushed over and held me to his chest tightly

"aaww hun , I thought we went through this , I am never NEVER leaving you" he said looking me straight to my tearfilled eyes .

"omg I don't know , I just uuuuh .." I said still sobbing

"lets get you to bed again" he said whipping my tears away putting his hand on my hip .

"cody?" I said with a vague smile

"yes love" he answered with a look that said more than a thousand words.

"can we snuggle"? I said half laughing

he just looked at me weird smiling …

"what" I asked ?

"I just forgot how good it made me feel to see you smile"

I blushed

"you're such a flirt" I said smiling again .

"I know .. that's why you like me" he said jokingly

"what do you mean about like"? I said..

he looked confused..

I widened my eyes and snickered "I love you cods"

"Remember?" I said smiling , and kissing him on the cheek .

"its actually to bad youre sick" he said suddenly changing the subject

"whyyyyyy?" I said kinda worried about the looks in his eyes .

"cause I had a very interesting experience planned for you today" he said snickering .

"can we just go to bed" I said laughing.

"sure you lazy arse" he said mocking my british accent in a loving way

"hey ! remember you love that Arse!" I said crawling under the covers

"oh yeah that's right , I reaaaaaally do!"

"I almost have fever , we are not going to do anything right now cods" I said firmly

"Hey Alex, a compliment is a compliment "

"Yes of course , except the fact that you want to pound me , and that's why you love me so much right now . " I said and surprised myself with how cold I could sound

"im sorry" he said gently

"its okay" I said laughing , "I know you haven't had something for a while now .."

"yeaah" he said …

"well" I sort of hummed

"can we watch a movie?" he said sounding like the child he really still was.

"of course hun, what do you want to see" I said, smiling goofily because I fucking loved watching movies with cods .

we had this routine (I had this routine) when we watched a movie , cods and I would snuggle , and he would get me hot chocolate , and I would lay on his chest , or his tummy , and fall asleep , I would make sure we had plenty of candy , and vanilla coke. It wasn't really about the movie , it was more like we had an excuse to eat greasy food , and snuggle and just lay close .

I loved the feeling of him , I loved the way he smelled , and most of all , I adored the way he treated me when I was tired .

He would be so gentle to me, like I was the most precious thing in the world. Sometimes he would even go as far as to rub my back when he thought I was asleep.

Other times I would just fall asleep on his chest while having my hand on hip.

I loved when he would try to tuck us under the covers, without moving from our little position.

He made me feel safe , and he made me feel important , god , cody could ask me anything and I would probably do it .

"should I get the candy or do you want to" he asked

"umm no . its allright if you do it this time , I don't feel like leaving the bed really" I said honestly

"okay , ill be right back" he said happily

"sure see you" I said and admired his only boxer covered ass, leave the room.

"you can stare, its all yours remember" he said suddenly stopping and posing for fun .

I gulped.

"That's right" I said, "but my sexdrive is currently overruled, by my lust for after eight chocolates. "

"youre so adorable" he said walked back, and kissed my forehead

I tried something new , and clapped his ass as he turned around "make it snappy loverboy" I said bursting out laughing.

"ooh ! im your loverboy now?" cody asked laughing to.

"would you just please get the chocolate hun" I said still laughing.

"allright allright, ill be right back" he said smiling again.

I laid my head on the soft pillow , and felt the ease slowly creeping in on me. I was feeling better from last night, but I still had fever, and headache.

Cody really made me feel better , he cared so well for me , and I always felt proud when I saw him, that boy is my boyfriend … I always thought that I was the luckiest guy in the world .

And of course he had the most gorgeous six-pack I have ever seen, his skin was soft and creamy and just perfect.

And the abs…. oh dear god the abs…

It was unreal, they were toned and trained , but still with some sort of , borderline soft when I laid on him.

He was so great.

(CODY)

I went to get the candy and after eight chocolate that Alex craved.

I didn't get it myself , but simply phoned room service and asked them to bring it to our suite.

I waited in the living room and read a book, five minutes went past, and then there was a knock on the door.

A staff had brought a beautiful crystal bowl filled with all the sweets you could imagine , including after eight chocolates of course.

I almost laughed when I brought it in to Alex, his face lit up as he said "hey look Cody! There's pop tarts !" "oh, oh.. And butter scotch"

"yeah , I actually love butterscotch" I said , remembering that I was a person to .

"I really love butterscotch!"

I suddenly borderless dug greedily into the bowl, loving the familiar taste of butterscotch.

"what are you doing cods" Alex asked laughing.

"getting myself to know again" I said smiling

"can I get that candy to know better then?"

he said teasing

"mgghm yeah sure.." I said chewing

"come on pleeaaaase" he said , making a sad face.

It worked…

"oh don't do that when you're freaking sick , that's just mean"

I said a bit turned on.

"well, im starting the movie now , join or don't" he said with a glimpse in my eye.

"hey aleeex?" I said , an idea forming in my dirty mind

"yes cody love" he said dismissing , already trying to look like he focused on the stupid movie.

"how bad do you want the candy?"

" .sick" he said , emphasising every word.

"fuck" I said

"I would like to , but seriously I have a fever

"you're cute you know that?" I said chuckling.

"I know that very well love, you tell me every morning evening and night" he said smiling

"and that's why I love you , and YOURE so cute" he said really meaning it and looking into my eyes smirking.

I blushed so much I thought I was going to explode, or at least burn up.

I went over to the bed and putted the bowl besides the bed on the nightstand , then scooted close to Alex .

Trying to change the subject , so my face hopefully would get a normal tone again , I asked him "what movie are we watching?"

He answered with his mouth half stuffed with filled chocolates.

"I think its called can we just cuddle, and not give a fuck about the movie"

I was still baffled when he innocently added "but I'm not quite sure"

Then we both started laughing.

When the last bursts of laughter had shook our bodies , Alexander reached out and kissed me simple on the mouth, no tongue , just our lips caressing one another.

He had soft lips, and the kiss was sending waves of chill down my body.

He slowly drew out from the kiss again , letting his fingertips caress my cheeks.

"what was that for" I said , almost out of breath

"thought you deserved one" he said chuckling

"come here" I said and patted my stomach, signalling that he could lie down.

"sure" he said , sounding calm and happy .. finally

he laid his head on my tummy and started caressing my abs , sometimes grabbing a piece of chocolate from the bowl.

About half an hour later he was sound asleep, and I crept under the covers to.

I woke up in the early morning with the feeling of alex, creeping further on top of me in his sleep , using me as a teddy bear, it was actually the cutest thing I have experienced long , he sometimes sniffled and made little sounds, and maybe if I was lucky , he would smile in his sleep.

I fell asleep again, still feeling kind of dizzy.

I woke up in the middle of the day, to the lovely smell of breakfast , to be more specific, bacon scrambled eggs and baked tomatoes.

My favourite.

They were standing on a roller cart in the bedroom , with a small rose and a little hand written card besides .

I smiled to myself; this could only be Alex's work.

Same moment he walked in smiling and sweaty, with earphones in his ear.

He was singing along to his favourite tune and making small adorable dance steps as he walked towards the bathroom.

"Where have you been" I asked.

He jumped a bit startled as if he hadn't seen me .

"oh hey! He said chuckling "I was just down at the gym, so you could have something pretty to look at tonight" he said smiling.

"What wait what!?" I asked confused but amused. "Tonight?"

"yes love , tonight .. remember we have that gala at royal albert hall tonight?!"

he said raising his eyebrow.

Damn I liked that brow.

I snapped back as he started undoing his gym pants

"hmmmmm" I just said smiling , looking not shy at him

"you want me?" he asked still untying his shoes , saying it like he asked if it just rained

"what umm uuh what"? I said confused , but knowing very well what he meant.

"never mind" Alex said chuckling "im going to shower now" he added smiling and walked to the bathroom.

I heard the shower turn on, and wondered if he would mind if I joined him , then I remembered the breakfast .

I happily dug in feeling very hungry since I actually hadn't eaten for a long time to take care of Alex .

It was actually very sweet of him to get me breakfast, I thought a little about how I had been so lucky to find a cutie like him.

Then I started roaming the dressing room for my blue suit.

I had always loved blue.

(ALEX)

I woke up practically fully on top of Cody, a sensation hit me , no headache, no fever, I was well again!

I decided to celebrate it by getting my beloved Cody breakfast on the bed.

I gently sneaked out of the bed trying not to wake him up, I decided that I would get his favourite, scrambled eggs bacon and baked tomatoes.

The kitchen had run out of hot chocolate (how does that even happen?!)

So… No chocolate for Cody, at least not until tonight, but that was something different I thought and laughed to myself.

I ordered the breakfast and found a rose in a vase in the hallway.

Then slowly realizing that Cody probably was exhausted from taking so good care of me the past days, and that he would probably not wake up any time soon. I wrote a card for him and rolled the cart into the bedroom, as stalker as it sounds, I stood a bit and watched my angel sleep. Then I changed and went to the gym, I thought that cods deserved something really nice to look at , since he had been so nice to me.

We had a gala to attend in the evening, I don't really remember why , but we were supposed to be at royal albert hall at 8 pm.


End file.
